Testing
Emeliano'' ''"Emile"'' Rodolfo Rosales-Birou'', '''better known ''as Chuggaaconroy, '''or' simply'' ''Chugaa', is a famous YouTube Let's Player best known for his high video quality and his reactions to the games he plays. He often references or uses internet memes during his comentary. He is very popular in LPing and is one of the most commonly cited influences for Nintendo-focused Let's Playerz. He was also the first LPer to obtain a YouTube partnership, an unheard feat on the community. History of Let's Playing Chuggaaconroy first created his YouTube account on July 26, 2006, for personal purposes. Later, a friend recommended he begin Let's Playing because he found Chugaa to be entertaining. On March 16, 2008, he uploaded his channel's first video, a recording of him beating Boss Battles on Very Hard in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ten days later, he uploaded his first episode of his first LP, Earthbound. Meaning of Name Emile's name, Chuggaaconroy, was originally Chugga A. Conroy when it was created on Cartoon Network.com at 7 years old. The chugga part came from his love of saying the word, whereas the Conroy part was randomly generated. The double "A"s came as the result of a typo, which he eventually kept. List of Let's Plays Completed Let's Plays Solo Let's Plays * LP #1: Earthbound * LP #2: Mother *LP #3: Paper Mario *LP #4: Super Mario RPG *LP #5: Mother 3 *LP #6: Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *April Fool's LP: Mega Man 2 *LP #7: Pokemon FireRed *LP #8: Super Mario Sunshine *LP #9: The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker *LP #10: Pokemon Crystal *LP #11: Super Luigi Galaxy *LP #12: Pikmin *LP #13: Okami *LP #14: Luigi's Mansion *LP #15: Pikmin 2 *LP #16: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *LP #17: Pokemon Emerald *LP #18: Super Paper Mario *LP #19: Okamiden Co-op Let's Plays *[[Let's Play Mario Party (TheRunawayGuys)|LP #1: Mario Party ''with TheRunawayGuys]] *[[Let's Play New Super Mario Bros Wii (TheRunawayGuys)|LP #2: New Super Mario Bros Wii with TheRunawayGuys]] *[[Let's Play Super Smash Bros. Brawl (TheRunawayGuys)|LP #3: Super Smash Bros. Brawl with TheRunawayGuys]] *[[Random Multiplayer Games (TheRunawayGuys)|Random Multiplayer Games: Super Smash Bros. with TheRunawayGuys]] *[[Super Smash Bros Brawl Invitational Tournament (TheRunawayGuys)|LP #4: Super Smash Bros. Brawl Invitational Tournament with TheRunawayGuys]] *[[Let's Play Mario Party 2 (TheRunawayGuys)|LP #5: Mario Party 2 with TheRunawayGuys]] *[[Mario Power Tennis Invitational Tournament (TheRunawayGuys)|LP #6: Mario Power Tennis Invitational Tournament with TheRunawayGuys]] *[[Let's Play Kirby's Return to Dreamland (TheRunawayGuys)|LP #7: Kirby's Return to Dreamland with TheRunawayGuys]] *[[Random Multiplayer Games (TheRunawayGuys)|Random Multiplayer Games: Wii Sports with TheRunawayGuys]] *[[Let's Play Fortune Street (TheRunawayGuys)|LP #8: Fortune Street with TheRunawayGuys]] *[[Let's Play Wii Party (TheRunawayGuys)|LP #9: Wii Party with TheRunawayGuys]] Current Let's Plays *Solo LP #20: TBA *[[Let's Play Little Big Planet (TheRunawayGuys)|Co-op LP #10: Little Big Planet with TheRunawayGuys]] Commentary Style Chuggaaconroy's commentary has a large focus on informative aspects of the games he plays. He has stated this is because he wants his LPs to also be walkthroughs, so his viewers can play along with him. His work also contains references to internet culture and memes. One of his most common catchphrases, the Epic No, is based on Dr. Robotnik's "No", used commonly in YouTube videos. Many of his own cathphrases have become popular pseudo-memes, such as Steve and the Waterwraith Scream Influences Chuggaaconroy has stated that like many other people, the first Let's Play he watched was Proton Jon's Kaizo Mario World LP. However, Chuggaa has stated that he no longer watches Jon's videos. Chuggaa has been listed as an inspiration for many LPers, such as Josh Jepson and AttackingTucans. Catchphrases and Moments *Epic No (Every LP) *Bill Cosby Voice (Earthbound, Mother, Paper Mario) *D'oh Freaking Pizzas (Super Mario Sunshine) *Legendary Birds (Pokemon FireRed) *Phanpy (Pokemon Crystal) *Shiny Koffing (Pokemon Crystal) *Steve (Pikmin) *Waterwraith